Goremash
Intro A hulking, gray-skinned Half-Orc from the mountain tribes of the frozen, northern wastes, Zorubaash has thick, black hair that falls over his shoulders like a mane, tied up and braided in places, as is the customs of his people, the Forgeborn. Though he can grow facial hair, like many half-orcs, he keeps his chin shaved, as it bears the mark of his greatest achievement: an inverted, black triangle, split in twain by a tapered, crimson line, the mark of the Shame Breaker. His muscle-bound upper body is unarmored, so as to display his totemic tattoos and strike fear into his enemies. He wears the bones and claws of his foes, to add to his already intimidating presence. When he chose the path of the Bear Totem, his eyes changed from the crimson hue of a berserker to that of a deep amber, like an animal. His skin grew thicker, and his body hair grew darker. Now that he has claimed the rite of the Dragon Totem, his pupils have become like those of a great sky serpent. His irises have taken an almost metallic tinge, highlighting the deep amber. His nails have become pointed and sharp, while scaly patches have begun to form along his arms, legs, chest, shoulders, and brow. Mirthful drinker, fierce killer, silent watcher, and mighty hunter, he was driven by a hunger for the hunt that led him away from his tribe. Now, that hunger has been replaced with a longing for a home he may never see, again. Only his closest companion in a foreign land, a Halfling sorcerer named Drake Appledore, knows any of his history from another world. He doesn’t talk about it, as it is the deepest pain he has ever felt, but pain fuels anger. Anger fuels rage, and his rage carves a path forward, through his enemies. He places little stock in wealthy or well-mannered folk. Money and manners won't save you from a hungry beast. To him, actions and honor speak volumes above fancy words and pretty things. He holds three ideals above all others: Glory – Honor – Freedom. He will fight and die for these. He has learned the value of kith and kin, over his long journey. They are dearest to him, even when they are far away. The spirits guide him, but he must walk the path. The spirits teach him, but he must listen and learn. Though usually even-tempered, he will match violence with violence, and he has a weakness for women and ale. Character Information Zorubaash was born into the Bloodfist, mountain orcs of the northern wastes, through a breeding program started by his former War Chief, Gruuk the Bloody. Despite the counsel of the shamans and elders, Gruuk desired power over all else, and so he sought to make stronger, faster, and more cunning orcs…and ultimately, more cruel ones. What he got, instead, was an orcling who defied his mad chieftain and who pursued the ways of the ancient hunters, leading his brood to become the strongest generation (“first strongest” or “primes”) in the Bloodfist tribe. Zorubaash eventually found his affinity for the spirits on a long hunt that nearly cost him his life. Though lone hunting had been forbidden by the War Chief, preferring to send his warriors on raids in lowland villages to claim spoils and women for “chief and tribe”, Zorubaash saw no honor in it and hungered to hunt mighty, dangerous prey. He was ambushed by a pack of dire wolves and would have become their meal in that mountain pass, but a mighty bear, easily twice the size of any other, broke the pack and saved his life. Upon his return to the tribe, dragging one of the wolf corpses, Zorubaash was met by the head shaman, Toraag, outside the camp. The ancient shaman listened to his story and handed Zorubaash a shaman’s bag. He then took Zorubaash’s tribal blade and broke it, setting him on the path of a wanderer, to seek the spirits and find a new path for his people. Upon his journeys, Zorubaash took on the alias “Goremash”, so as to hide his affiliation with a rather notorious tribe of reaving orcs. He was captured and branded by an up-and-coming Drow warlock, named Syrdar, only to escape and go on to thwart more of his machinations. Zorubaash grew in strength and wisdom, meeting many he would call “friends”. Together, his fledgling party saved the town of Venzor and became heroes, breaking a Yuan’ti snake-cult and slaying their demigod. He formed a home and a family of sorts, among the people of Venzor and with his companions, the Band of the Noble Rat. He even gained an elven lover and seemed, for the most part, happy. It wasn’t enough for Zorubaash, however. He still longed to return to his people and show them this new strength. Eventually, he came upon a broken and shamed tribe of wandering, Orc barbarians and blacksmiths, called the Forgeborn. He reclaimed their pride, broke their shame, and reunited the people, leading them as his own. Victory is often fleeting, however, and elation can lead to carelessness. The band was ambushed by demonic minions of Syrdar and cast into a Dracolich’s extra-dimensional dungeon, as offerings to grant the Warlock the power of a Lich. This plan was thwarted, however, as Gore and his allies slew the Dracolich, Zanarick, and returned to Venzor, but not without loss. Though they carried Zanarick’s skull from that dungeon, in victory, they buried his lover and two other companions within its blasted ruins. Things, again, were good for a time, but it wouldn’t last. Even with his wives, his own tribe, and their soon-to-arrive children, he still yearned to see his original people and show them the strength he had found. The spirits showed him troubling visions of his people’s corruption at the hands of Gruuk, Syrdar, and even the Orc Mother, herself. He sent scouts to find any, untainted survivors, while he prepared for war with more of Syrdar’s allies. His scouts returned with two survivors, his former rival, Ronaag, and his childhood friend, Raashazur. Both were tainted by Syrdar’s magic, and Zorubaash left to find a cure, only to be drawn into a trap and turned into a sacrifice for Syrdar’s dark ends. His essence was ripped from his body and flung across the void between worlds, where Laylem, the forgotten Goddess of the Lost, found him and gave him a boon, with the help of his totem spirits. She marked him as one of her Forsaken, a World Walker like Drath had been, and cast him into another world, to seek a power beyond the gods and break the chains of fate that bound his world and his people. He must find a way to return to his people and save them all…or die in a world not his own. Relationships Mazoga Forgeborn – First wife and Forgemaster of his lost people. When Zorubaash reclaimed Lurog’s Pride from the tomb and sent their revenant chieftain to the ancestors, he became chieftain, and she became his wife, as was Forgeborn custom. It was two years before they came to understand one another and developed love from a political marriage. She bore a son to Zorubaash, before he was taken and became a World Walker. Hagurth Forgeborn – The second wife of Zorubaash Forgeborn, she is bright and full of passion, which counters Mazoga’s stoic, cool demeanor. A seasoned hunter and skilled fighter, she leads one of the largest hunting parties in the Forgeborn. She carried twins, which were about to be born, before Zorubaash was taken and became a World Walker. Yisk – First mate from another world, Yisk is a lizardfolk tavern keeper that Zorubaash met in Terrawave village. Something beyond the ale and mere whimsy brought them together, however. She is easily a head and a half taller than Zorubaash, but she seems perfectly content, even happy, with the Half-Orc chieftain. Her title amongst her people is “She who gathers many fish” and seems to be a bit of a legend among them. She has never had a clutch to call her own, but she anticipates a great many with Zorubaash. Raashazur Bloodfist – A childhood friend of Zorubaash, she felt betrayed, when Zorubaash left the tribe and began his journey. She escaped the corruption of her tribe but holds a grudge against Zorubaash for letting them fall. She misses her brood-brother and “First Strong” leader, but she is a proud warrior and will not admit it, aloud. Ronaag Bloodfist – A former rival, he is now the only other survivor of the fallen Bloodfists. He is a broken husk of his former self, but Zorubaash still seeks to make him whole, again. Laylem – A forgotten goddess of the lost and forsaken, she plucked Zorubaash's soul from the void and set him on a path to break the chains of fate and return to his people, hopefully, saving their world. Nellothein – A Sea-Elf slave to the goblin nation, she was freed by Zorubaash and the Band of the Noble Rat, eventually, falling in love with the gray Half-Orc. She was killed in Zanarick’s Prison, and Zorubaash keeps a lock of her hair with him, always. Sutealk Kathiwiss – A backwater Sea-Elf, he is Zorubaash’s best and closest friend. He gets them in more trouble than Zorubaash can keep track of, but he is the nearest thing the wandering Half-Orc has to a brother. Drath Saldanas – Another close friend and a fellow Rat, he was a World-Walker, like Zorubaash is now. He had told Zorubaash of Lady Laylem, as it was she who brought him to their world and called him to become her First Paladin. Notable Items * Lurog's Pride (Greatsword) * Javelins of Seeking * Brak's Warhammer * Dragon Bone Manica * Belt of Fire Giant Strength * Mantle of Spell Resistance * Ring of Resistance (Psychic) * Mating Bangle of Yisk * Bone Blade (Zanarick's Fang) * Warden Stone Necklace * Mark of Laylem (Tattoo) * Bandoleer of Trophies * Book of Planeshifting Abilities Half-Orc Abilities * Relentless Endurance * Savage Attacks * Great Weapon Master Barbarian Abilities * Rage * Unarmored Defense * Danger Sense * Reckless Attack * Spirit Seeker * Bear Spirit * Fast Movement * Aspect of the Dragon Links https://www.deviantart.com/angryspac3monk3y/journal/ also, could you add this a source link at the end, for folks who want to read the meta? https://www.deviantart.com/angryspac3monk3y/journal/